The present invention relates to a method of making a print of a color slide and more particularly to a method of making a print of a color slide using a color TV camera and a black-and-white CRT.
As is well known, color slides are made by mounting single transparencies cut from a processed reversal film in cardboard or plastic mounts. Most color slides are projected by photographic projectors onto screens for viewing. Color slides are also sometimes used to make prints. To make prints from a color slide, there are two available methods, one using color reversal photographic paper and the other using internegative film. In the former method, a positive image of the color slide is recorded on the color reversal photographic paper. In the latter method, the positive image of the color slide is recorded on the internegative film, then a color image of the internegative film is recorded on color photographic paper.
In the case of making prints from color slides which are in mounts, if the slide is placed in the negative or slide carrier of a printer wrong side up, the mirror image of the slide is projected onto the color photographic paper, and the mirror image is unfocused because the distance of the image plane of the color slide from the front surface of the mount and the distance from the back surface are different. The usage of either color reversal photographic paper or internegative film increases the cost of a print. Furthermore, in the case of using color reversal photographic paper, prints are subject to the effects of shading.